Sakura's new life in the world of Inuyasha
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: After the great ninja war Sakura was the only survivor of the was except for that bastard Sasuke that killed everyone she ever cared about. Sakura and Sasuke both fight each other. What will happened? I don't own anything at all.
1. Prolong

**I Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **IF YOU LIKE SASUKE THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

 **Prolong: Sakura in a new world of Inuyasha.**

After the great ninja war Sakura was the only survivor of the war except for that bastard Sasuke that killed everyone she ever cared about. Sakura and Sasuke both fight each other.

Rasengan

Chidori

Both attacks hit each other and sends Sakura to a new world. Sakura comes to and notices that she is in a forest and gets up walks towards the setting sun.

Sakura makes it out of the forest and she then finds herself outside of a village. Hey you, who are you? asked Inuyasha getting ready to attack. Sakura pulls out a kunrai knife but she forgets that her side is injured and drops the kunrai knife.

Damnit said Saura as she heals herself and picks up the kunrai knife. Hey,I'm talking to you said Inuyasha, looked I'm lost and I need your helped said Sakura.

What do you need? asked Inuyasha, where am I? asked Sakura. Your in the feudal era said Inuyasha, you mean I'm not in the Ninja realm said Sakura.

Yes, now why are you here? asked Inuyasha, I was fighting to avenge my people but I failed and got sent here said Sakura.

Thanks for the helped said Sakura and she throws a smoked pellet on the ground and disappears.

To Sakura as she runs to find a cave to crash in for the night, what due I do thinks Sakura.

To Inuyasha, there you are said Kagome. I'm sorry for worry you but I ran into a girl who didn't know where she was said Inuyasha.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPENED IN CHAPTER ONE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

The next day Inuyasha and his group continue on wards to the next village when they are attack by Sasuke.

"I'm not going down with out a fight, wind scar." said Inuyasha but Sasuke dodges and is about to kill Inuyasha.

"Multi- shadow clones justu." said Sakura as ten clones appears and attacks Sasuke.

"Should of know the weakling would appear."said Sasuke, " your going down then I can finally get revenge for the village." said Sakura as she pulls out her sword.

"What the hell is going on here, wrench ?"asked Inuyasha, " nothing that doesn't concern you weakling." said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke pulls out his sword and they both attack each other but Sakura is about to drop her sword from an old injury that Sasuke give her.

Sakura clutches her teeth together and she blocks his sword attack with her sword.

Sasuke and Sakura keep on attacking each other when Sakura decides to use her favorite move.

Sakura runs towards Sasuke to punch him but he dodges but when he dodges he is push back to a tree,

Sakura is about to do the ultimate move but she remembers what Naruto says which was not to get revenge but live your life.

"Ahhh."screams Sakura, "Sakura; what are you doing?"asked Sasuke.

"Get out of here before I change my mind on not killing you." said Sakura as she turns and walks away.

"Tsk, pathetic like always, and here I thought you would kill me but I was wrong; your a disgrace to the ninja way." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I give you a chance but no more." said Sakura as she drops to her hands and knees because she is still injured.

I'm to injured to do anything there has to be away thinks Sakura.

I could take this Rosario off and go into my S- class form which is a vampire but if I do that I'm weak using my other side but what choice do I have thinks Sakura as she looks down at her hidden Rosario.

That is when Kagome unleashes a arrow and it is about to hit Sasuke but he dodges and grabs Kagome by the throat and is about to end her when Sakura takes her Rosario off.

Bats start to surround the area and goes around Sakura as she turns into her S-class vampire form which is silver hair with red eyes just like Moka from Rosario Vampire.

"So, your the one that wake me up, I think it's time for you to learn your place." said Inner Sakura as she kicks Sasuke sending him into a tree.

Sasuke falls out of the tree is on the ground, "know; it's time to end you." said Inner Sakura as she pulls out her sword and goes to stab him when he begs for his life.

"Beat it before I change my mind." said Inner Sakura.

With that said Sasuke high tails it out f there.

Inner Sakura puts her Rosario back on and faints on the spot.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Inuyasha and his group say.**


End file.
